Don't Leave
by supercalla
Summary: Babe fic, Morelli friendlymost of the time. Ranger and Steph finally end up together.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction ever! Please R&R.

All characters belong to Janet Evanovich.

Babe fic, but Morelli friendly.

Story after LMT.

I was trying to remember why I wasn't sleeping at 4:30 in the morning, when a pair of black sweatpants fell onto my lap and a black sports bra hit my face. Ranger came into my line of vision and I understood that he wanted to take me running.

"Babe, wake up."

"I'm not going and you can't make me."

Ranger just looked at me until I finally pulled my t-shirt off to put on my sports bra. I saw Ranger's eyes darken after my shirt was off.

"We need to get you into shape if you're ever going to outrun your skips."

"We?"

"Tank, Lester, Cal, and I decided to take you running with us from now on."

"I don't need to go running."

"Babe, yesterday."

Shit. He remembered what happened yesterday. I would have liked to forgotten that yesterday I went after a skip and lost him because he could outrun me. Yesterday was embarrassing!

"I could have caught him if I wanted to; I just didn't need to money that badly."

Ranger just looked at me. We both knew that I couldn't outrun the skip and that I really need the money that I would have gotten.

"What are you two doing in there?" Tank yelled from my living room.

"You brought them to my apartment?"

"We're not running at RangeMan and it takes less time if I don't have to go back to Haywood to get them after you."

I sighed, got out of bed, and pulled on my sweatpants.

"Fine, I'll go running, but only this morning. Don't expect me to do this everyday."

I could see the corners of Ranger's mouth twitch just a fraction. I guess he was amused with me.

* * *

"Just another half a mile, Bombshell," Lester said. 

"You can do it, we're almost there, Stephanie," encouraged Cal.

Finally, we stopped running. I don't know how long we went for or where the hell I am right now, but I can quit running at least.

Ranger walked over to where I was laying flat on my back, spread-eagled.

"If you stand up we'll take you back to your apartment, babe."

"Hunh."

* * *

"Tank, go back to RangeMan. I'll call when I need a ride; I want to talk to Steph for a little while." 

I was peeling off my running clothes and ready to hop into the shower when I heard the front door open. I wrapped myself in a towel and peeked out my bedroom door. Ranger was looking at me. He walked towards me as soon as he saw me and let himself into my bedroom. His eyes darkened for the second time that morning as he was looking at my body.

"I heard the car drive off a minute ago."

"I know, I need to talk to you this morning. How come you haven't been seeing Morelli lately?"

Unh! Mental head slap. Of course he was going to find out sooner or later that I haven't been with Morelli since the thing with Petiak and my ex-husband.

"We're in the off-again phase."

"Why?"

_Why do you care? _

"I care about you. You seem happier now."

Damn. Did I really say that out loud?

"What makes you think I'm happier now?"

"You just seem happier, I can't explain it."

"I think we'll just stay in the off-again phase, permanently."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

All character belong to Janet.

Please R&R.

**"I know, I need to talk to you this morning. How come you haven't been seeing Morelli lately?"**

**Unh! Mental head slap. Of course he was going to find out sooner or later that I haven't been with Morelli since the thing with Petiak and my ex-husband.**

**"We're in the off-again phase."**

**"Why?"**

_**Why do you care? **_

"**I care about you. You seem happier now."**

**Damn. Did I really say that out loud?**

"**What makes you think I'm happier now?"**

"**You just seem happier, I can't explain it."**

"**I think we'll just stay in the off-again phase, permanently.**

* * *

"_What are your plans today, cupcake?"_

"_I'll be here late, Ranger wants me to do a distraction job."_

"_You're not going to work for Ranger anymore."_

"_You can't tell me who I can and can't work with, Joe!"_

"_Yes I can, and you're not…"_

"_Have a nice life, Joe, I can't listen to this everyday."_

"_Cupcake, don't do this. You know you want to stay here."_

"_No, not if you're going to keep doing this. I won't stop being a bounty hunter and I'm never going to stop working with Ranger. Nothing you say will change my mind." I went to the closet and grabbed all of my clothes, then went to the bathroom and got all of my make-up and hair stuff. "I'm going. Have a nice life."_

_That was over a month ago. We're still not together and I don't plan on going back._

"I'm proud of you, Steph."

Damn! I did it again. And he knows that Joe and I broke up because of him!

"Did you just call me Steph?"

"Yes."

"You never call me…" I was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. I watched Ranger as he was talking to Tank.

"I've got to go, babe. I want to continue this conversation though. Meet me at my apartment at 8 tonight. I'll have Ella make dinner."

Then he left.

TBC…

It's really short. I'll post one later tonight of early tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to Janet.

Please R&R.

"**I've got to go, babe. I want to continue this conversation though. Meet me at my apartment at 8 tonight. I'll have Ella make dinner."**

**Then he left.**

I just sat on my bed staring at the door he just walked out of. Why would he want to talk about my break-up with Joe? Unless… no. Ranger wouldn't. I jumped in the shower to think about Ranger some more. What he wanted and why he cared about this anyway. I decided I'll find out tonight. I can wait till then.

"Yo."

"Yo, yourself."

"Babe, something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. What did you want to talk about that I have to wait until this evening for? Ranger? Hello??" Shit. He hung up on me. It's going to be a very long day.

* * *

I knocked on his apartment right at 8 o'clock. I had barely taken a step in the door when Ella appeared with a tray of food. We ate dinner in silence. I didn't want to start the conversation and I don't think Ranger did either. When we were done he finally spoke.

"Steph, I'm sorry to hear about you and Morelli."

"You called me Steph for the second time today. What's with you?"

"Why did you break up with him because of me?"

"I didn't," I lied. "You were just brought up in that particular fight. He keeps trying to control me and I can't deal with that." Was that pain I just saw flash through Ranger's eyes when I said that?

"Oh."

I started eating the dessert that Ella left for me. Was Ranger really hurt that he thinks I didn't break up with Joe for him? It's his fault. _He told me awhile ago that his life doesn't lend itself to relationships. _

"It doesn't."

Fuck that was the third time today. I really need to work on that. "Why are you acting like this?"

Ranger just looked at me. I wasn't going to take this, he was the one that wanted to talk and now he wasn't saying anything. I stood up, grabbed my pocketbook, and turned to leave when I felt a hand on my back.

"Don't leave."

TBC...

Sorry guys another short one. Update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to Janet.

Please R&R.

**Fuck that was the third time today. I really need to work on that. "Why are you acting like this?"**

**Ranger just looked at me. I wasn't going to take this, he was the one that wanted to talk and now he wasn't saying anything. I stood up, grabbed my pocketbook, and turned to leave when I felt a hand on my back.**

"**Don't leave."**

I turned around to look at him. He was scared. "What?"

"Don't leave, please."

"You were the one that wanted to talk and you're not saying anything."

"Stephanie, I know I told you I don't do relationships, but I can't have you walk out that door right now."

Did he really want to try being with me? "I can't, I have to go," I said. Then I turned around and walked out the door, into the elevator. I cranked the engine over of my car when Ranger appeared in my window. I rolled the window down. "Yes," I said harsher than I intended.

"I need to talk to you, babe. Come back upstairs."

I reluctantly followed him back to the 7th floor. Once inside he took his hands and cupped my face in them.

"You mean the world to me, please give me a chance. Stay here tonight."

"I can't do that. Last time you sent me back to Morelli and I no longer have Morelli to go back to. I don't need a broken heart." I turned to walk away for the third time that night when he wrapped his arms around my waist and twirled me around to face him.

"Babe, I won't be that stupid again. I need you. I want you. I'm not going to let you go ever again." Then he kissed me for all he was worth. He led me towards the bedroom, stripped off all of our clothes and gave me a reason to sing the Hallelujah Chorus.

* * *

I woke up to an annoying ringing and found that I was completely entangled in Ranger. I moved to get off of him and he wrapped his arms around me, and then grabbed his cell phone to answer it. He swore softly then hung up.

"Babe, there's a problem with an account. I have to go." He must have seen the look on my face when he said this because he grabbed his phone to call Tank and let him know to handle all of the problems today and unless someone died not to bother him. I smiled when he hung up and he started kissing his way down the length of my body until he reached _that spot. _

* * *

We woke up a few hours later and took a shower together. After that he got dressed and went to get breakfast. I pulled on the button down black shirt that he was wearing yesterday and went to join him. I walked out of the bedroom and heard a course of wolf whistles and 'Looking good, Bombshell!'s. I looked up to see Lester, Tank, Cal, Bobby, Ram, Hal, and Ranger all looking at me. My face turned beet red. _Shiiit! _Ranger kissed me so hard that I completely forgot the fact that I was in a room full of Merry Men and wearing no underwear at all.

"Finally you two got your heads out of your asses and got together," Cal teased when we broke apart from our kiss.

I just laughed and grabbed a cup for my coffee. The men started to talk about the problem after that. Ranger turned to me and asked if he minded that he left for awhile.

"What time will you be home?"

"I should be gone for an hour or two."

"Okay, I have a skip to pick up anyway."

"Guys, go wait for me downstairs. I'll be there in a minute." They all left and Ranger turned to look at me. "So are you calling this place home now?"

"What?"

"You asked 'What time will you be home?'"

"Oh, I didn't notice."

"I don't mind, but if you start calling this place home I think you should have more clothes. I like you in this, but we don't need a repeat of just a few minutes ago." Then he gave me a light kiss and told me he'd be back later and that I could borrow his Cayenne.

"I love you."

"Babe, I love you too."

TBC…

A little longer. Update tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters belong to Janet.

Please R&R.

"**I love you."**

"**Babe, I love you too."**

He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. He stood like that until we heard Tank clear his throat. Ranger kissed my forehead and told me to have a good day, and then we left with Tank. I sighed and ran into the bedroom to get dressed. 30 minutes later I was walking into the bonds office. I soon as I walked inside Connie and Lula were all over me.

"I thought you broke up with Officer Hottie ages ago, girl. Why you so happy?"

"I'm not with Joe anymore. I'm with someone else now."

"You did it with Batman? Shut up! How big is he? Did he handcuff you to the bed?" Connie asked.

"He's only fucking amazing in bed. No handcuffs and bigger than average." Both Connie and Lula screamed when I told them that. Vinnie yelled at us once they were done screaming.

"She got laid by Ranger. Who cares? We have two new skips in and the one from the day before yesterday, too. Christ, I'm not running a charity here. Get your ass out there and haul them into jail!" Connie handed me the new files and I asked Lula to help me out today.

* * *

By lunch time we had all 3 skips safely locked up in jail, but I suspect that was only because Ranger had one of his guys tailing me all day. We brought lunch back to the office from Pino's and I told her and Connie about yesterday and this morning.

"Are you really going to move in with him?" Connie wanted to know.

"Yeah, I am, but I probably will keep my apartment with some stuff in it just in case."

"Do you really think you'd ever move out on Batman?"

"It's not likely, but you never know. I could end up being the problem and not Joe or Ranger."

"What?"

"I could be the problem. It could be me who's afraid of commitment and not them, that's why things didn't work out with Joe because I was afraid and was looking for an out. The same might happen with Ranger."

"Hunh."

"I don't think so, you two were made for each other."

"Hm. Well Lu will you come back to my apartment and help me pack my stuff? I'll drop you off at the office and then have one of the guys help me move it into Ranger's place."

* * *

When we got to my apartment Lula started pulling out boxes and bags to put all of my stuff in. While I grabbed all of my make-up and hair things out of the bathroom. We both started shoving all of my clothes into the boxes and hauled them downstairs into the Cayenne. We finally got everything in the Porsche and went back upstairs to lock up and get Rex. I grabbed Rex from the kitchen counter when Lula said that I had new messages.

"Stephanie, this is your mother. What's this I hear about you dating that bounty hunter man in black? Hello? Hello?"

"Omigod! You're with Ranger now! I want all the dirty details; there are just some things you have to tell your best friend."

"Cupcake, call me. I want to talk." I deleted all of my messages and looked at Lula. She had the same look on her face as I had on mine. I really didn't want to talk to Joe.

* * *

I'd already unpacked and called Ranger. He said the problem was taking longer than he thought and that he would be home in an hour. I decided to sleep until then. I was just drifting off when I heard my cell phone.

"Stephanie, it's your mother. I'm making a nice roast for dinner tonight; I want you to bring that man with you."

"Sorry mom, I can't. I need to work late. Maybe tomorrow. Bye." I hung up before she could respond. An hour later I woke up to someone shaking me on the shoulder. I looked up into Rangers eyes. He leaned down to kiss me and I pulled him on top of me. He stripped my t-shirt off and was unhooking my bra when we heard a knock on the door. I had just enough time to tug my shirt back over my head when Ella came into the room with a tray full of food. Ranger and I chatted while we ate, neither of us really talking too much.

"Do you have any work to do tonight?"

"Yes, but it can wait till tomorrow morning. Why don't we watch a movie?" He popped a DVD into the DVD player and sat back down on the couch. I rested my head on his lap and he was playing with a curl in my hair. 15 minutes into the movie I got another call on my cell. It was Joe and he wanted to meet me for dinner to talk. I told him I already ate and that I didn't feel like talking, but he said it wasn't bad and to meet me at Pino's tomorrow at 7 for dinner. I told him I'd be there and hung up.

"Morelli." Ranger said it as a statement and not a question.

"Yeah, he wants to talk."

"When?"

"Seven tomorrow night, at Pino's. "

"Are you going?"

"Only if you'll come with me." Ranger just looked at me. I went back over to the couch and sat down.

* * *

When the movie was over we went to bed. I could tell Ranger was in a mood over meeting Joe tomorrow night, but I think he was glad that I was taking him with me.

"Steph, are you awake?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Nothing," Ranger said. Then he kissed my cheek and pulled me towards him. "How come you're taking me tomorrow night?"

"Because I want you there so he knows that I'm with you and won't go back to him. I'm yours, Carlos."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

All characters belong to Janet.

Please R&R.

"**Steph, are you awake?"**

"**Yeah, what's up?"**

"**Nothing," Ranger said. Then he kissed my cheek and pulled me towards him. "How come you're taking me tomorrow night?"**

"**Because I want you there so he knows that I'm with you and won't go back to him. I'm yours, Carlos."**

We pulled into the parking lot of Pino's right at 7. Ranger pulled me out of his truck and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, but you need to promise you won't kill him."

"Babe."

"Carlos."

"I promise. But if he tries to win you back I may not be able to control myself." I took his hand and laced his fingers into mine. I moved closer to him and my lips brushed against his as I spoke.

"Even if he tries, I'll never go back." We walked into Pino's like that. Joe stood up when he saw me and his eyes flashed anger when he saw me holding Ranger's hand. We made our way over to his table and sat down. The waitress came and took our orders, then flounced away. We all sat in an uncomfortable silence until the food came 30 minutes later. Joe made meaningless talk with Ranger about the case that RangeMan was working on with the TPD.

"Babe, I've been meaning to ask you. We need a decoy for the take- down set up. It's tomorrow. Can you do it?" I assured him I was capable and saw Joe's eyes narrow. I knew he what he was thinking. He thought it would be too dangerous and that I'd get hurt. The same thing he always says and that's exactly why I'm not with him anymore.

Once we were finished with eating Joe asked if he could see me outside to talk in private. I looked at Ranger and he nodded his head so I got up and followed him outside and stood with my back facing the window.

"Are you really seeing Ranger?"

"Yes."

"Christ, Stephanie. The guys fucking nuts! You'd be better off with me."

"No I wouldn't. We've already tried this before. You need to find a wife that wants the same things as you. We're just too different." Then I turned around, walked inside, grabbed Ranger's hand and pulled him out the door and into his truck. I kissed the nape of his neck and he cranked the engine over and we went back to Haywood. We went to the control room so I could look at the file and his team could brief me on what was going to happen tomorrow night.

* * *

I went back upstairs and Ranger shortly followed me. We were both sitting on the couch doing work for a few hours. I decided to go to bed, but 20 minutes later I wasn't asleep and Ranger wasn't with me. I got out of bed to find that he had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful asleep and I didn't want to wake him up, so I picked him up to carry him to bed be he was heavier than I thought and we both fell down on the couch. I was on top of him.

"Babe," he growled. "If you wanted me you could have just…" I took the liberty to kiss him while his mouth was open. I slipped my hands down to his washboard abs and I pulled his shirt off. I started kissing my way down the length of his body. When I reached his cargo pants I slowly unbuttoned them and slid them off. I grabbed hold of his length and he flipped me over onto the coffee table and started taking my clothes off. He was going slowly tonight and not leaving and part of my body untouched. He had just gotten inside of me when we heard the door to the apartment being opened. Ranger had just enough time to pull his pants back on while I was sitting on the floor with a blanket wrapped around me by the time Tank walked in. Tank's glance went from Ranger standing in the middle of his apartment, half dressed and with a massive erection, to me, with nothing but a very small blanket covering my nipples to just under my hip bone. I slowly stood up and was about to turn around when Cal and Lester walked in. Their eyes traveled the length of my body. Ranger told them he'd meet them downstairs in 5 minutes to discuss the problem.

* * *

Ten minutes later Ranger came back into the apartment, removed his pants, and slid into bed next to me.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing important. A complete waste of my time. I swear if they weren't remotely good at what they do and weren't apart of the mission tomorrow I'd fire them all for interrupting us."

"Well just because we were interrupted doesn't mean we can't continue." His eyes darkened and I climbed on top of him. Two hours later we were finished and managed to go to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I found a note next to the Rex's aquarium in the kitchen.

**Babe,**

**Had an early meeting. Dial 6 for breakfast. Be dressed and ready for the meeting at 6 tonight. Wear something black and slutty. **

I decided to skip breakfast and go catch skips this morning so I could have more time to get ready this afternoon. I went to the elevator and took one of Ranger's cars, then headed to the office. There were 3 new skips in. None of them looked relatively hard and I had one of Ranger's Merry Men following me so I decided to let Lula do the filing.

It was 5:30 by the time I got all of my skips in jail. I called Ranger and let him know I'd be there in 15 minutes to change.

* * *

I walked into our apartment and made a beeline for the bedroom closet. I only had a limited amount of time to make myself look slutty. I walked into the bedroom to find a woman sitting on the bed and Ranger coming out of the closet buttoning his pants.

"What the hell is going on?"

TBC…

Hehe. I probably won't be able to update until Friday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

All characters belong to Janet.

Please R&R.

**I walked into our apartment and made a beeline for the bedroom closet. I only had a limited amount of time to make myself look slutty. I walked into the bedroom to find a woman sitting on the bed and Ranger coming out of the closet buttoning his pants. **

"**What the hell is going on?"**

The woman sitting on Ranger's bed came up and walked over to me. I could see that she looked exactly like and older and taller version of Julie.

"I'm Celia," she said as she reached out to shake my hand. "You must be Stephanie; Carlos had been telling me all about you." I shook her hand and mumbled a barely audible hello. Celia quickly left; I'm guessing she noticed that my face was a dark shade of pink.

"Babe, did you really think I was cheating on you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It wouldn't be the first time a guy has."

"I would never do that to you." Then he kissed me for all he was worth and I almost had an orgasm right then.

"Hermanito, I'm still standing right here." We broke apart and I blushed for the second time.

"Babe, you need to change, we have a job to do." I walked into the closet and started pulling out things I could possibly wear. I decided on black, leather, mini-skirt and a black tube top. I pulled out my pair of black FMPs and went into the bathroom to do my hair and put on make-up. I came out ten minutes later, my hair as sexy as it can be, my eyes smoky and my lips bright red almost matching me nails that I did this morning. I had on my outfit and went downstairs. I walked into the control room and 5 heads swiveled in my direction, with their jaws dropping and eyes bugging. I smiled and gave a little finger wave, and then they all turned their attention back to Ranger. I sat down and started listening.

* * *

I walked into the club and immediately spotted my man. He was sitting at the bar with a beer in hand watching women dance. I walked past him very slow and sexy. He noticed me and I got his full attention. I sat down one seat away from him and ordered a beer. 

"What's your name?" he asked as he slid into the seat next to me.

"Stephanie," I said as I batted my eye lashes.

"Stephanie, I like that."

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure, baby doll." We moved onto the dance floor and he immediately started grinding into me. I followed his lead, but I could tell he was turned on by the massive erection sticking into my stomach.

"What do you say we finish this up at my apartment?" I whispered into his ear once the song was over. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door before he had time to respond to my question. We walked out the doors and right past Bobby and Tank. I heard them grab the guy behind me. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Bitch."

Ranger come out three seconds later and slid his arm around me. We walked over to his Turbo.

"Babe, that outfit," he said once we were locked inside.

"Do you think the skirt is too short?" I teased as I slid my hand up my leg and rested it on the hem. Ranger's eyes followed my hand the whole way up.

"Let's go home," he whispered as he cranked the engine over and pulled out of the lot. We sat in silence until we were half-way back to Haywood. I finally spoke up.

"Why was your sister here earlier?"

"She came over to tell me that she was pregnant, again. We talked for a little while, and then I went to change for tonight."

"That's when I walked in." Ranger just sat in silence. He pulled into the parking garage and sat in the car for a few minutes.

"Babe, you were amazing tonight," he said as he leaned over and kissed the nape of my neck.

TBC...

It's a short one I know. I just couldn't concentrate today. I don't know what I want to happen next so suggestions are appriciated, it might be awhile until the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

All characters belong to Janet E.

Please R&R.

"**Why was your sister here earlier?"**

"**She came over to tell me that she was pregnant, again. We talked for a little while, and then I went to change for tonight."**

"**That's when I walked in." Ranger just sat in silence. He pulled into the parking garage and sat in the car for a few minutes.**

"**Babe, you were amazing tonight," he said as he leaned over and kissed the nape of my neck.**

5 years later…

"Carlos, wake up!"

"Babe, what?"

"I need to tell you something important," I said. This got his attention, because he turned over and sat up, leaning back into the headboard of our bed. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "We're pregnant," I whispered. He looked at me for a beat before he gave me one of his 200- watt smiles. He leaned me back onto the bed and put his hand on my lower abdomen. He kissed my lips lightly and started his way down to my stomach.

"Te amo," he whispered into my stomach.

I've been learning some Spanish over the past five years. I've met all of his family and I need it sometimes. Three years ago we had a small, very private wedding ceremony. Only family and close friends were in attendance. He finally told me where the real Batcave was and we moved in after our honeymoon in Hawaii. We weren't trying to have a child together, but we weren't going to prevent it from happening. "Are you glad that I'm pregnant?"

"Of course, babe. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering. When are we going to start telling everybody?"

"I don't know. How about we go to the doctor first then start to tell people."

"I'll make an appointment."

TBC... Really short, I know. I just don't have the time right now, and I wanted to update so you guys don't forget about the story completely. Next chapter **as soon as possible**.


End file.
